Talk:KThxBye/@comment-24435238-20170804213635
The final DNC season yall ~ Disclaimer: it's shorter than the others xD Seniors: Esme, Frankie, Hunter, Keisha, Shay, Lola, Arlene, Yael, Baaz, Vijay, Rasha, Saad Sophomores: Abra, Lara Freshmen: Hannah, Wendy, Remy, Jaden, Kamal, Ciara, Garrett Staff: 'Emma Nelson 701. #'RIPInPeace The whole school is in turmoil after the death of their principal and his son, resulting in a new sheriff in town: Emma Nelson, and she isn’t taking things lightly. The seniors are counting down their final days until graduation, Lola especially as she and Saad enter a divorce; she pre-occupies herself by replacing Jack as Class President, however, what she doesn’t know is Emma is making the moves on her man. Frankie finds herself in the middle of another racial incident when she accidentally calls Keisha “Shay”, forcing Emma to expel her by popular demand. Vijay wakes up from his coma with amnesia; Emma visits him and convinces him that his name is Marco del Rossi. 702. #'Dope' Emma catches Kamal smoking weed, and instead of expelling him, she forces him to sell her stash, revealing that Spinner left her an entire weed farm in his will (oh yeah, Spinner’s dead). Lara makes her move on Saad, but finds herself tormented by an unknown person that leaves Nicholas Cage pictures in her locker and every corner she turns (it’s obvs Emma doing this). Hunter tries to reconnect with Arlene in media immersions class and plans an elaborate high-tech promposal, only for it to be foiled by their teacher, Ms. Nelson, and his furry fanfiction is shown to the class instead. 703. #'SoFreshSoClean' With Prom only a few days away, Esme wants to forget about last year’s incident with Zig by asking Baaz to be her date, however, Emma, using a ouija board, learns that Baaz pushed her brother off a balcony, and that Esme’s spell is what solidified Jack’s death, resulting in her planning her revenge with Remy’s assassination tips. Yael gets accepted into CalTech (cuz every student at this school apparently goes there) but doesn’t have the money to afford it, so they ask their All Inclusive subscribers to help them fund it, however, Emma ends up stealing most of the money and Yael ends up using whatever is left on a lifetime supply of Minecraft add-ons or whatever. Shay and Rasha attempt to stop production of Jane’s new show, however, their online campaign gets turned into a meme (spearheaded by Emma); Shay and Rasha decide they won’t stop and join the Pretty Little Badass Wiki as spies. 704. #'TurntUp' It’s your regular schmegular prom. Emma and Remy go after Esme, Baaz, Arlene and Keisha; after the four of them realize what’s going on, they band together to capture the Yellow Panther, unmasking the serial killer in front of everyone to be…Manny Santos??? Lola and Lara continue to compete for Saad’s affections, not realizing that he is hooking up with Emma in the boiler room every hour. Yael visits Vijay at the hospital to bring him to the prom, but he’s convinced himself that his name is Marco del Rossi, confusing Yael; Frankie, who’s been hanging out at the hospital for no reason ever since her expulsion, reveals to Yael that Principal Nelson has been visiting Vijay and convincing him that he is Marco del Rossi for reasons unknown; Vijay is nowhere to be found in the end. 705. #'ForeverAlone' Everybody tries to figure out why Manny Santos would want to kill everyone, revealing that she is not over Tiny (oh yeah, Tiny came to prom with Shay), and that she will destroy all of Shay’s friends before getting rid of her last; Emma, outside of her Yellow Panther disguise, pretends to hand Manny over to the authorities (but really recruits her to her team), just in time for Graduation the next day, where Yael and Frankie try to convince everyone that Emma has something planned with Vijay. Just as the seniors are about to graduate, Vijay walks across the stage with a cap, gown, and a gas mask, and knocks everyone out, where they find themselves in an underground bunker. Remy and Vijay, finding themselves betrayed by Emma when she reveals that they were just pawns in her plans, join the rest of the hostages as Emma and Manny declare themselves the Queens of Degrassi. Emma reveals that she brainwashed Vijay into thinking he was Marco because when Emma went to Degrassi, she wanted to convince Marco (who was president at the time) to help her take over the school, but she didn’t get her chance due to an STD in the throat or an eating disorder or something idk. Suddenly, Sean enters the bunker, trying to convince Emma to stop her evil plans, forcing her to realize why she never went through with taking over the school: because Sean came back to her life in senior year and she didn’t want to be evil. Manny, disgusted by Emma and Sean’s reunion, holds them hostage in exchange for Tiny’s heart. Shay doesn’t want to let go of Tiny, but he sacrifices himself for everyone else. Manny takes off with Tiny, however, Jay Hogart stands in the parking lot. Manny stops. She looks at her former love. And then…….cut to black. Epitome went over its budget. That’s the end of the series.